


Broken

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [10]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: A whirlwind of emotions long forgotten hits her like a flood.“Open the portal!”





	Broken

A whirlwind of emotions long forgotten hits her like a flood.

“ _Open the portal!_ ”

“ **But my lady—!** ”

“ _NOW!_ ”

The lich complies, opening the portal as she yanks her cloak’s hood over her head, lunging through.

A brief flash, and the gates of Stormwind greet her.

“Halt—!”

She rushes past, ice clinging to the guards’ boots.

Shouting follows.

But she does not stop.

“ _King Varian, yes?_ ”

Her voice seems to freeze the air, and the High King reaches for his sword.

She pulls her hood back, revealing pallid skin and icy eyes.

“ _I have information for you about the Lich King._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, "The End of the Beginning" comes to a close. Thank you for taking the time to read this series as well. <3
> 
> The next series will be quite a departure from this format, and will introduce several more characters. I can't promise when I'll start posting it here, as it's been undergoing many, _many_ revisions and rewrites.


End file.
